No Pride in Denial
by artandatrocity
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian moved to New York together after high school. Their relationship was friendly enough, though still fraught with sarcasm, insults and endless witty banter. After living together for six months, the sexual tension between them became constantly present in the apartment, no matter how much Kurt attempted to deny it. Sexy Kurtbastian shower time, basically.


Kurt sat on a stool at the small counter separating the kitchen and living room in his New York apartment. On this Saturday morning he had no obligation to be anywhere until that afternoon, so he remained clad in comfy silk pajamas. He munched on wheat toast at a leisurely pace, reading a chapter in one of his textbooks. Technically he was already ahead on coursework for that particular class, but he found the material engaging, so it couldn't hurt to keep going. Entirely engrossed in a section about method acting, he didn't even notice Sebastian walking in to the kitchen until he heard the refrigerator door open, startling enough to make him look up. The sight before him caused Kurt to gulp audibly.

Sebastian stood before the open fridge, clad in nothing but simple black boxer briefs, reaching for his carton of milk and flicking back the cardboard to open it before taking a few long swigs straight from the container. Kurt watched the muscles in his toned arms flex as he brought the carton up to his lips and the skin of his trim torso slide upward over solid muscle with the motion. He saw the flawless neck arch as Sebastian tipped his head backward, eyes closed, and noted his adam's apple bobbing with each chug. After a second Kurt realized that his mouth hung open slightly and he shook his head in hopes of collecting himself before Sebastian opened his eyes again. Within another second he found his voice and sarcastically remarked,

"Classy never has been your style, has it, Bas?"

Green eyes opened and shifted to the man sitting at the counter, lips twisting in a smirk as Sebastian returned his milk to the fridge.

"No need to pretend that you don't like me wandering around like this, Princess. Or that you won't be thinking about me wearing even less while I'm in the shower."

Kurt rolled his eyes exaggeratedly,

"Is there any particular reason you harbor such an indifference to being clothed?"

"C'mon, Hummel, you've lived with me for six months- you know full well that my preferred state is naked," Sebastian winked, "especially in the company of an equally naked companion." Getting no reaction from Kurt with this, he added, "Play your cards right and maybe you can be the lucky man."

With a look of feigned bewilderment Kurt questioned,

"Please remind me why I moved in with you?"

Sebastian sauntered closer to the counter, still wearing that damnable smirk.

"Well," he began, "we were both moving to New York, I offered you a room rent-free because my parents pay for everything, I'm the only person you know that can keep up with you in a verbal sparring match, and you secretly hope that someday I'll let you in my pants."

Unfortunately, Sebastian was right. Kurt hadn't been able to turn down the idea of saving so much money by not paying for a place to live, Sebastian really was a worthy opponent in a battle of wits and, although he had no intention of ever admitting it, he did harbor an attraction to the stubborn, obnoxious jerk. He couldn't help it. Plus, the fact that living with Sebastian meant frequent opportunities to ogle his incredible body was definitely a perk.

But Kurt steadfastly refused to cop to any of that. His retort came swiftly,

"Excuse me, but might I remind you that YOU are the one constantly hitting on ME, and I'm the one who keeps turning down those advances."

"Perhaps," Sebastian said, slinking around the counter to stand beside Kurt, "but there are still six months left on the lease, so there's still time for you to change your mind."

He ran a finger slowly down Kurt's bare forearm before adding,

"Even then, nothing says we need to move."

Repressing a shiver at Sebastian's touch, Kurt struggled to speak,

"And what makes you think I'll want to continue living with you? I'm sure I could find a roommate that doesn't sexually harass me on a regular basis."

Sebastian drew his hand back, chuckling.

"First off, if you can find another apartment in this city that you don't have to pay for, be my guest. Secondly, it's only harassment if you tell me stop," he resumed stroking Kurt's exposed skin, "and you never do."

He moved behind the seated man, using one fingernail to languidly scrape a light trail up and down the back of Kurt's neck. Unable to help himself, Kurt's eyes closed while his breathing quickened. Finally he pulled himself together long enough to snap, somewhat weakly,

"Just go take your shower, Bas."

Sebastian removed his finger from Kurt's neck, but bent forward slightly to whisper hotly into his ear,

"Don't get pissy with me just because you're too proud to admit that you want to join."

Regardless of how difficult it currently felt to breathe, Kurt managed to get out,

"Yeah. Sure. Hold on to that fantasy, Smythe."

Straightening up and boldly catching Kurt's gaze, Sebastian suggestively drawled,

"Oh, I'll be holding on to more than that in a few minutes."

With another wink he began wandering down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Kurt to stare after him, admiring the rippling muscles in his back and thighs as he moved, and the curve of his ass clearly visible in that unforgiving tight underwear. When the door clicked shut, Kurt released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. In reality, the sexual tension between the two men began the day they moved in. That very first night Sebastian went out to a club and brought someone back with him. Kurt lay awake in the adjacent room, clearly able to hear the two going at it and discern which voice belonged to his roommate. It took him a minute to realize that the ugly feeling mixed in with the arousal caused by these noises was actually jealousy. He couldn't deny that Bas was, almost unfairly, attractive, and something about their witty bantering never failed to turn him on; brains mixed with bodacious body got him every time.

Kurt heard the water begin running, and sat stock still in front of his abandoned toast and book. An intense war raged inside his head. On the one hand, Sebastian was correct in his statement that Kurt's pride prevented him from caving in to his desire. Self-control was one of the attributes he took the most satisfaction in maintaining, as it allowed him to function responsibly. On the other hand, there he sat, imagining water cascading across Sebastian's abs, long fingers wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly as his eyes closed and sexy moans resonated throughout the tiled room. Without any ability to stop it, Kurt felt himself hardening the further he delved in to his imagination. The more these conflicting thoughts flooded his mind, the more frustrated and helplessly aroused he became. Less than two minutes after Sebastian walked away, Kurt reached a decision that he never before made:

To hell with impulse control.

"Fuck it," he muttered as he leapt off the stool, quickly shedding his pajamas and briefs until they sat in an unceremonious heap on the carpet. In a few quick strides he reached the bathroom door and carefully opened it as quietly as possible, stepping inside without bothering to close it. Kurt stealthily stalked over to the tub, eagerly anticipating the sight of a sopping wet Sebastian. As he reached he reached up to pull aside the curtain, he paused, recognizing this as his last chance to walk away and continue living as a rational human being. For a split second he seriously considered the option, but when a rather loud moan drifted through the thin plastic, Kurt caved entirely to desire.

Kurt all but ripped the flimsy curtain open, revealing a very naked, very wet, and very obviously masturbating Sebastian. The showering man leaned against the tiled wall, hair plastered to his head, droplets of water hitting his face and merging with larger rivulets that streamed down his neck before meeting the waterfall flowing across his perfectly defined abdomen. One hand clutched the plastic bar set above the soap tray while the other fisted a rapidly growing erection. Slender fingers circled the thick length, each digit clearly alternating pressure as the fist slid up and down. It was a miracle that Kurt made no noise upon discovering this scene, but the sound of rustling plastic grabbed Bas' attention all the same.

Sebastian's head rested on the ceramic surface supporting him. He kept his open, remarkably alert eyes locked on Kurt's, who remained standing just outside the tub. Smiling in a victorious sort of way, he released his grip and crossed his arms, maintaining the slouched position. If Kurt wasn't so turned on at the moment, he might have laughed at the juxtaposition of such an indifferent pose combined with apparent arousal.

"Fucking finally, Hummel."

Kurt stepped into the tub and pressed his body against Sebastian's in a flash. Without thinking, Kurt grabbed his roommate's wrists and sharply pinned the strong arms above that smirking face. He pressed their chests flush together, causing their hips and matching erections to mash against each other. Mouth set in a straight line, eyes meeting Sebastian's with an intense glare, Kurt growled slowly and clearly,

"I. Fucking. Hate. You."

Lust clouded both men's faces. Sebastian took this opportunity to thrust his groin against Kurt's, facial expression unchanged. In a low voice he purred,

"Is that so?" He continued to grind against Kurt in slow circles as he spoke, "Because your dick is sending me a different message."

Kurt used all his weight and strength to slam against Sebastian, creating a loud THUD as the restrained man pressed impossibly further against the wall. The resulting wince of pain that crossed Sebastian's features satisfied Kurt immensely. He moved his head to the neck bared before him, lightly nipping along the jaw line. His satisfaction was short-lived, because no sooner had Sebastian's eyes fluttered back open than he was speaking again in a condescending tone,

"Mmm, Princess is aggressive. I like it."

"Shut the fuck up," Kurt replied, punctuating each word with a sharp bite to Sebastian's neck. He sunk his teeth exceptionally far into the skin of Bas's collarbone, drawing an unexpected whine from the man pressed against him. Despite his proclivity towards talking shit to make himself sound badass, Kurt gathered that Sebastian wasn't kidding about liking a little rough play.

Water pounded down around them as Kurt moved slowly down Sebastian's body, pausing every couple of inches to suck angry red marks that stood out prominently against the tanned skin. Kurt (somewhat ashamedly) reveled in the taste of freshly washed flesh and the extra slide against his mouth provided by the water. He took a pert nipple into his mouth, rolling it around lightly between his teeth before mercilessly suckling the nub, eliciting a throaty moan from his roommate. As he continued southward, alternating between biting and sucking, Kurt dimly registered that Sebastian hadn't uttered a word in at least two minutes. This information was quickly filed away in his memory.

Upon reaching Sebastian's belly button, he slowly dragged his tongue along the trail of coarse hair leading to an admittedly impressive erection, enjoying the texture rubbing against his taste buds. He repeated the exploration of this path a few times before moving sideways to explore Bas's hipbones, jutting attractively through sinewy muscle. After littering a few hickeys across each, Kurt lowered himself further to begin nipping at his inner thighs. One exceptionally hard bite caused Sebastian to moan and speak again,

"SHIT. Goddamnit, Kurt," he panted, "suck me now or get out of my shower." At the beginning of this encounter he sounded cocky and controlling, but now his voice turned much more pleading, verging on pitiful. This caused Kurt to smile against the smooth surface of Sebastian's thigh; reducing his arrogant prick of a roommate to the point of begging felt quite rewarding.

But he wasn't yet ready to comply with the request. He continued assaulting the vulnerable surfaces between which his face rested. As he moved within an inch of Sebastian's balls, he heard incoherent whimpering above him. Deciding the time for teasing was finally over, Kurt tipped his head up slightly and swiftly sucked the sack into his mouth. Sebastian cried out as Kurt gently rolled the hot, wet mounds between his lips, repeatedly pressing his tongue against the supremely sensitive skin behind them. After a minute of this sweet torture he drew away, eyeing the stiff length throbbing before him, evaluating where he wanted to begin the final stretch of this encounter.

Rising up slightly on his knees, his face became level with the dark head of Sebastian's cock. The shower's relentless stream beat against his back, body shielding Bas's groin so that the bead of precome collecting at the slit remained intact, glistening in the harsh fluorescent light of the bathroom. Kurt glanced upward from his vulnerable position, locking azure eyes with evergreen ones. Still kneeling close enough that his scorching breath swept across a desperate Sebastian, without breaking eye contact, Kurt reached one hand down to clench around his own erection. As he began to stroke himself, foreskin slipping easily with the lubrication provided by the steady stream of water, Sebastian's lustful gaze wandered downward. The combination of a teasing build-up and the incredibly hot sight of Kurt touching himself completely dissolved any semblance of pride he usually attempted to maintain.

"Kurt… please…"

By this point both men were desperate, all pretense of taunting thrown entirely out the window. Continuing to steadily pump himself, Kurt lunged forward to wrap his swollen lips around the head of Sebastian's dick, running the bottom of his tongue flat against the leaking slit in quick sideways motions. Before long he began tracing his way down the flushed shaft, leaving a wake of wet, caressing circles. Upon reaching the base, Sebastian finally entangled his fingers in Kurt's sopping hair, tugging slightly and causing the kneeling man to hum hungrily against him. The vibration skittered across his length and Sebastian bit his bottom lip in an effort to hold back an embarrassingly needy moan.

Kurt worked his way back up, pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses to every inch before him. When he returned to the tip he teasingly flicked his tongue across the slit, offering just enough contact to drive Sebastian insane, but not draw much gratification. After a few moments of this action, Sebastian finally cracked, pride flying out the window in lieu of an intense need for release.

"Kurt… jesus. I'm already.. s-so close… please, just- FUCK."

The last word ripped out of Sebastian's throat as Kurt quickly sunk his mouth expertly down. Without so much as a slight gagging sound, Sebastian found himself hitting the back of Kurt's throat. Hot muscles contracted around him as Kurt swallowed and began to rock his face against Bas's groin. Above him Sebastian was beyond coherent speech, reduced to a series of low moans, piercing cries, and the occasional swear word. Every noise went straight to Kurt's crotch and firmly squeezed the base of his dick in an effort to stave off his all-too imminent orgasm. If he came first, he knew that he'd never hear the end of it.

Fortunately, he could tell that his roommate wouldn't last much longer. The moans dissolved into heavy breathing and the words stopped entirely. Kurt moved off a fraction so that he was free to roll the top few inches of Sebastian's dick around in his mouth, tongue licking the shaft in shapeless patterns. With the hot spray surrounding his body and the warm wetness of Kurt wrapped around him, Sebastian surrendered to the overload of sensation.

Kurt's only warnings were a sharp cry and a noticeable twitch of his roommate's heavy cock. He tasted Sebastian as he felt the creamy semen shoot across his tongue, continuing to suck gently while he happily swallowed.

Fist continuing to fly erratically across his aching cock, Kurt swiftly rose to his feet, once again stretching his body along Sebastian's, one palm pressed against the wall near the head still bearing a blissed-out expression. Without warning or permission he crashed their mouths together, roughly prying Bas's lips apart with his tongue, invading the velvety cavern and forcing the taller man to taste himself. He knew from previous conversations that Sebastian usually avoided kissing, but this particular action held no pretense of tenderness or loving feelings; this kiss manifested from frustration, anger and mutual exasperation. As each man sank in to the biting, frantic rhythm, Kurt felt his impending orgasm crouching in preparation to pounce upon him. A second later he ripped his face away and cried out,

"Guh-god… DAMN!"

Scorching milky streaks spurted across Sebastian's six pack abs, and because Kurt's body continued to shield his roommate from the pelting shower stream, they did not immediately disappear. Kurt continued to stroke himself slowly, eyes closed, riding out his pleasure for as long as possible before forcing himself to meet the gaze of the man still covered in the result of his indulgence.

They both stood inches apart for an indefinite amount of time, panting heavily, and never breaking eye contact. It seemed as though they were both searching for some kind of explanation, yet at the same time imploring the other to say nothing. Finally, the trademark smirk returned to Sebastian's face. Voice still somewhat gruff, Sebastian posed the question,

"So, verdict?"

Kurt backed away, rinsing himself off under the torrential downpour for a few moments. He emerged, eyes closed, running both hands through his dripping hair before revealing those cerulean orbs once more. Playfully, he met Sebastian's [surprisingly] sincere scrutiny.

"Well," Kurt began, "it's nice to discover that there is some action in the universe that temporarily renders you speechless."

Sebastian chuckled,

"Does that mean you're willing to attempt that feat again?"

Kurt snorted.

"I don't know. Are you going to continue being a bitch 24/7?"

"Probably. Why should I change who I am?"

"In that case," Kurt said as he moved to leave the shower, "you can expect this to happen more often."


End file.
